


Next Generation of Heroes: We Can Be Heroes

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay Parents, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Legacy Heroes, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sharks, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Water Powers, We Can Be Heroes - Freeform, powers, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: Before the Heroics were fallen and before Missy Moreno joined on the day the Heroics were fallen a teenage girl named Rosemary joined the other hero kids. Then hours later Missy joined the other hero kids at the Heroic Headquarters.
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D), Marcus Moreno/Miracle Guy, Max/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome Missy

It's been hours since Rosemary joined, but now Ms Granada introduces Missy Moreno. "Hello children, I would like you guys to meet Missy." Ms Granad said and pointing to where Missy should sit. Wheels rolled over to Missy "Hey, I'm Wheels" Wheels said introducing himself "Cool." Missy said to him. "Hey aren't you Marcus Moreno's kid?" Facemaker said to her "Yeah, I am." Missy said "Well, lemme introduce everyone. First is Noodle he stretches and twists like a noodle, then A Capella she can make things float by singing very low and make people's eardrums hurt by singing very high, next is Facemaker he can make or change his face to make funny ones, next is Ojo her power is drawing and nobody understands her drawings, next is Rewind he can rewind a few seconds, next is Fast Forward... Rewind's twin sister she can fast forward time by few seconds forward, next is Wild Card he as the uniqe powers nobody has, second to last is Guppy she can control water it's similar to controlling Lava but instead of controlling Lava she moves water. Finally..." Wheels sighs.

"Finally? Who's the last person?" Missy said asking Wheels. "And there's the bullied girl, Rosemary she's the oldest in here she's 17 and she's in High School." Wheels said looking back at Missy. Then Wild Card lit a fire and then Rosemary used her powers to make a fire truck out of water. "Woah how is she doing that?" Missy said "I can control water, and it's my special power since I was born with it." Rosemary said dropping the water onto the fire "Says the one who also has the power to day dream and has super speed." Wild Card said laughing. Suddenly Rosemary goes into a Shark Frenzy and she opened her mouth revealing her bottom teeth are now shark teeth, she runs towards Wild Card. "Wait Ojo lemme see that drawing of Rosemary attacking Wild Card" Missy said and Ojo handed her tablet, then Rosemary breaks Wild Card's arm. "Woah, wait I know what she need to calm down." Wheels said "What does she need?" Guppy said asking "She needs fish, raw fish. Since she has shark powers she need fish in order to calm down. Noodles ask Ms Granada." Wheels said to him.

Noodles stretches his head and peaked out the door "Ms Granada!" Noodles called and she came towards the open door "Yes, Noodles?" Ms Granada said to him. "We need raw fish please and make it a lot, and we got a crazy shark in here who is out of control." Noodles said to her and two guards came with loads of fish and brought it into the room and Noodles went back to himself. Facemaker took three pieces of fish and waved it in the air so the smell can get to Rosemary. Once the fish smell has gotten to Rosemary and she went to grab the raw fish and she ate it then she calmed down. "Woah, explain to me what's going on?" Missy said to everyone.


	2. Heroes Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are bored so they turn on the TV and what they see is their parents have fallen and been captured by aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter

"Woah, can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Missy asked confused. "So, Rosemary gets mad very easily and she goes into a Shark Frenzy, similar to Guppy." Rewind said and Wheels turned on the TV. "Oh no it looks like I'm getting bad news it looks like two of our heroes Sharkboy and Miracle Guy have been captured. Oh next is Lavagirl and Tech-No, then Blinding Fast and the other heroics except one has been captured. Now it's up for Max to save the world." the news reporter said. Rosemary's necklace beeped "Dad you weren't suppose to be there. You promise that you wouldn't fight anymore." Rosemary said looking at the TV "I know sweetie I know, and I'm sorry I have to do this for us and your grandparents." Max said and charging at the aliens. "DAD" Rosemary said seeing her dad getting captured by the aliens.

"Is your dad special to you Rosemary?" Fast Forward said to her "Yes he is, because my dad told me and said that my so called father left him when I was just born." Rosemary said to her "We need to save our parents" A Capella said. The others nodded and Facemaker lured the guards into the room "We need your access cards. So don't ask how we know this." Missy said to them "I don't think so." the man in the middle said. "Guys bring the cushions." Missy said and Facemaker,Noodles, and Wild card brought them "What are these for?" the guard said to them. "To protect your butts. When you hit the ground." Guppy said to them and Rosemary helped Guppy.

Rosemary grabbed the middle guard's arm and flipped him over to where his butt landed on the cushion. "How! Your just nothing." the left guard said "Oh no! She's got shark strength." the right guard said. "Grab the key cards and Wheels prevent the guards from hitting the button." Missy said and they did what she told them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is my AU (Alternate Universe)


	3. The Heroics inside the Pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the children enter the alien mother ship, they find this huge pyramid and Rosemary day dream about all of their parents being inside of the pyramid. When Ojo creates monsters so the children of the heroics to fight. The Heroics comes out of the Pyramid and reunite with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the final chapter

When they got there, Rosemary hear voices coming from inside of the pyramid. "Wait, I hear them." Rosemary said looking at the pyramid "What do you mean? We hear nothing." A Capella said looking at Rosemary "Well technically, I have shark hearing so I can hear our parents voices inside of the pyramid. So someone must of put a force field around it." Rosemary said to them. "I did." Ojo said the others looked at Ojo "You can talk?" Noodles said asking. "I've always can talk. I chose to observe and listen all I hear was chaos,disfunction, and disharmony." Ojo said to them "No we were working together. Right Wild Card and are you in the control room?" Missy said "Yes I am. Isn't that right old buddy?" Wild Card said through the speaker.

"You were working together." Ojo said looking at them, then her tablet she draws monters to attack them. "Okay, guys attack." Missy said attacking "Okay, Rosemary you need to go into a Shark Frenzy." Wheels said to her. "I can't I need to be mad to do that." Rosemary said to him "Hmm, wait. Rosemary you are a USELESS HYBRID AND YOUR POWERS SUCK." Facemaker said. Then Rosemary got mad and went into a Shark Frenzy with her bottom teeth sharp. The Heroics look at the camera and see their children "Woah, Max your daughter is amazing." Invisi Girl said to Max "Yeah, she is." Max said sighing.

Then Noodles stretches his arm towards the center. "Who's going?" Guppy said asking "Me, I'll do it." Rosemary said stepping up. "Okay, if your sure." Rewind said to her and Rosemary walked onto Noodles arm towards the center and luring the two monsters on both sides. Then she told Noodles to let go and he did, so Rosemary was falling almost towards her death then Noodles stretched his arm and grabbed Rosemary up and bring her back up.

<https://youtu.be/sGC7uJlAuRA>

"So, Ojo you accidently gave it away that your an alien spy." Fast Forward said to her. Then the timer was at 5 seconds and they switched out the mother board and the timer reached 0 the pyramid opened to see their parents. "What's going on?" Facemaker said asking Ojo "It's the takeover of power." Ms Granada said to the kids "Also, Ro you did amazing with your shark powers just like your father would be proud." Ms Granada said to Rosemary and Rosemary walked towards her with super speed. Max and Sharkboy looked at Rosemary "Never talk about my father ever again I never want to speak of him." Rosemary said growling.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Heroics are free from the pyramid. Sharkboy wanted to apologise to Max for not being there in Rosemary's life and things goes very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Missy already knows that her dad and Miracle Guy are married

When the heroics got out of the pyramid, and step on the platform they went to their children. Rosemary hugged and did cool things walking down with the other children before going to her dad "Ready dad?" Rosemary said to Max "Yep." Max said to her and did their special handshake. Lavagirl looked over at Rosemary amazed how Rosemary has such a strong connection "Max, your daughter is amazing. How does she control water?" Lavagirl said asking Max. "Well, she doesn't like it when I mention her father. Since she is a hybrid of a human and a shark just like Sharkboy." Max said to her "I hope, he can forgive you for not being their in your daughter's life for the past 17 years." Lavagirl said to him smiling.

Then Sharkboy walked over to them. Suddenly,Rosemary's fin grew out of her back into the place "Max..." Sharkboy said whispering to him. The other children looked over and were surprised at Rosemary and went over to her same with the heroics "Woah, is that real?" Tech-No said asking her "Of course my fin's real." Rosemary said to him. "Can, I touch it?" Ms Vox said asking her "Yes you can." Rosemarysaid to Ms Vox suddenly Wild Card pushed Invisi Girl into Ms Vox and Rosemary's fin broke. 

Rosemary standed there in pain and she suddenly screamed and fell to the floor. "Wild Card why did you do that?" Marcus Moreno said asking him "I thought it was fake." Wild Card said then getting slapped by Blinding Fast. "Idiot, look at her she's in pain." Ojo said to him and suddenly Max turned to see his daughter in pain and rushed over to her following Sharkboy. "What happened?" Max said to them "Well, an idiot Wild Card here pushed my mom into A Capella's mom and Ms Vox accidently broke her fin. Which was totally Wild Card's fault." Noodles said to Max. "Ro can you try to put your fin back in?" Max said asking Rosemary "I can't it hurts." Rosemary said to Max and he looks at Sharkboy "Sharkboy can you take her to the hosptial please." Max said tearing up.

Max looked at the heroics and left to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he was escorted to Rosemary's room "Oh Ro, I hope your okay." Max said to her and Sharkboy place his hand on Max's shoulder. "She will be fine." Sharkboy said and the nurse came in "Hello, you must be her dad?" the nurse said to Max "Yeah, I am so what's wrong with my daughter?" Max said asking the nurse. "Well, the bad news is that her fin is broken which is located in the middle of her spine which is also broken and she cannot go on missions anymore. But her fin and spine will take a while to heal." the nurse said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry..." Sharkboy said to Max "It's fine. Anyways my parents helped me, since I was 17 when I got pregnant and 18 when I had her." Max said looking at Sharkboy. Since Rosemary is sleep and can't hear anything, so Sharkboy and Max both leaned in foward and had their first kiss. But they both pulled back and left the hospital, they went back to the heroics headquarters to find everyone there. "So, what's the news?" Blinding Fast said asking them "The bad news is that, her fin and spine are broken since her fin is located in the middle of her spine. She cannot go on any missions, but her fin and spine will take a while to heal." Max said to them sighing. "So what about that kiss?" Miracle Guy said to them "W-what kiss?" Sharkboy said to them. "Oh, Invisi Girl followed you there and saw you guys kiss." Crushing Low said to them.

**(Oof, my OTP has sailed in my brain and in here)**


	5. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After like a year of recovery, when Rosemary got back to the Headquarters she realizes she's been replaced. Rosemary decideds she just wants to fight alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, a chapter where a character gets replaced.

Only a year later, Rosemary went to the normal training area and sees her team and a replacement. She went to the private pool where people need time to think, her dad tried to call her but she didn't answer, so he sent Sharkboy to find her. He did find her at the pool and he talked to her, Rosemary swimmed up to the surface "Hey, what's wrong?" Sharkboy asked her "Go away" she said turning her back and going to the other side of the pool and Sharkboy seeing her fin. "You can tell me." Sharkboy said to her "I've got replaced." she said crying and then Sharkboy got into the pool, swam to her and she turned around and hugged him.

After coming back home to Max. Rosemary went straight to her room "Hey, Ro. I just got a call from Anita, that you missed your first day back at training." Max said to Ro. "I got replaced, with a new person." Rosemary said to Max. "You don't need those people who are fakes. You can fight by yourself." Max said to her and kissed her a good night, as the next day approched she went to an academy called 'Heroics Special Replacement Academy'.


	6. The future of her's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being replaced Rosemary also know as the famous Sharkgirl, is visited by her former team as Sharkgirl who they not reconized. But also when a fan comes up to them and tells them to move because they want a picture with the famous Sharkgirl since she's the most famous and favorite Heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol

Years into the future, there is new technology and a world famous female super hero named Sharkgirl. She's the world's most famous hero everyone loves her except the Heroic Team and Rosemary, was in her Sharkgirl suit and just walking around until the Heroic Team comes across a fan of Sharkgirl in which Sharkgirl is behind the Heroic team. "Do you want to hangout with us?" Guppy said to the fan "Um no, I'm here to meet my favorite hero and she's right there." the fan said to them. "Why not? Come on we're the famous heroic team ever." Rewind said to the fan "Uh no your not. Can you exscuse me, I need to take a pic with her." the fan said going through the heroic team and going straight to Sharkgirl.

"Hey can we take a pic?" the fan said to Sharkgirl "Sure." Sharkgirl said to her fan. After the pic was taken the fan was off but Sharkgirl has a similar mask to what Sharkboy had covering her head and face except a long ponytail. "Who are you?" Fast Forward said to Sharkgirl "I'm the world's famous and favorite hero in the world SG." Sharkgirl said to them. "SG?" A Capella said to her "Uh Sharkgirl." Sharkgirl said to them. "Can't believe you don't know who I am." Sharkgirl said leaving then disappearing.

This was her future and her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is called "Loving you is a Losing game"


	7. Loving you is a Losing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current generation of the Heroics, they tried to get rid of Sharkgirl and when they tried to stab her they stabbed her dad Max who protected her. Now Sharkgirl, must protect her dad with her powers to make the heroics understand that's she's not the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got new teachers (except electives which already change since 2 years I've been in Middle School)

Rosemary was walking to visit her dad when she stumbled across her former team. "Rosemary is that you?" Guppy said to her but Guppy is now a teenager. "Yes, it's me." Rosemary said to them "Why did you disappear?" the new girl Elizabeth sad to her. "I left because, I've been replaced." Rosemary said leaving toward's Max's house. After hours Rosemary turned into Sharkgirl and was just walking around with Max. "We need to get rid of her." Missy said to her team and they all agreed.

So, Wild Card has a knife and runs up behind Sharkgirl but Max turned around and stand in front of his daughter. When she turned around to see her dad bleeding on the ground "Noo" she said running over to him crying "Dad. Loving you is a Losing game." Sharkgirl said taking off her mask. "Oh, Rose. I did it to protect you." Max said sending a signal to Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Once they arrived at the scene with the police "What's going on here?" the officer said to them "Those "Heriocs" stabbed my dad." Rosemary said to them and they took Max to the hospital.

**(Sorry if it's short and bloody.)**


	8. Update

**Yo!**

**Wats up, I'm gonna take a break from this story and update the "Christmas Chronicles" one with an epilouge since I'm too lazy to do so many chapters unlike two of my Super Sentai stories.**


	9. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident left a huge impact on Rosemary because, her dad was in a come. That left her heart broken, so with Sharkboy and Lavagirl along the previous Heriocs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one

The accident left Max in a coma, for who knows how long and the current Heriocs realized that they hurted Rosemary's dad. "Rosemary I-we're sorry." Guppy said to her "I don't forgive any of you guys after the accident. Now he's in a coma for who knows how long." Rosemary said crying and Sharkboy went over and gave her a hug. The heroics yelled at their children for what they have done "I miss him, Father." Rosemary to Sharkboy "I know Rose. I also miss him as well." Sharkboy said to her.

"Papa, I didn't know and I'm sorry." Missy said to her step-dad Miracle Guy "I know but, that doesn't mean that you can and go hurt someone." Miracle Guy said to Missy. Marcus suddenly got a call from the hosptial "Rose, it's about your dad he's in a coma for about 2-4 years." Marcus said to her. Her heart dropped it felt like she's in a whole another world.


	10. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an update

**Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break from this and I'm gonna be busy with school.**


	11. Lose you to love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in a coma for two months, Max awakens. Lavagirl is totally fine with Sharkboy being with Max. When the others find out they're happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter.

Two months has passed and Max was in a coma, but he woke up he was confused. "What happened?" Max said asking while looking around the room "You were in a coma for two months." the Nurse said to Max. Then the nurse opened the door to see Sharkboy,Lavagirl,and Rosemary "Dad." Rosemary said happily. Max looked up "Hey." Max said smiling. "Hey, love how are you feeling?" Sharkboy said asking him "I feel good, but tired." Max said to Sharkboy. "Don't worry, Max everything is fine and besides next week is the Mother daughter dance and next month is the Father daughter dance." Lavagirl said to Max.

Weeks has passes and it was time for the Mother,Daughter dance. The day has come for the mothers and daughters who never got a chance to do the Mother Daughter dance "Alright everyone, I'll announce everyone one by one." the host said to everyone. He got to the last Mother and daughter pair which was Max and Rosemary "Well, this last pair was a good choice. Give it up for Max and Rosemary." the host said and everyone started clapping except one mother and daughter pair "Booo, go back where you belong." the Mother said towards Max. Suddenly Rosemary got angry and went into a shark frenzy, and she walked towards the mother and tried to attack her but one of the other mothers grabbed her. "Let me at her." Rosemary said trying to run at the woman "Wait aren't you Sharkboy's daughter?" the woman in the red said looking at her. Then Sharkboy appeared "Everyone stand back." Sharkboy said and everyone stand back except for that one woman holding her. Sharkboy walks in front of his daughter "Ro, calm down. I got you something." Sharkboy said to her and she calmed down.


	12. This is where the adventure ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of fighting heroes and doing justice. They return to normal lives.

Two years has passed and all of the heroics have stopped fighting because this is where their story ends. "Hey, dad." Rosemary said to Max "Hey sweetie, what do you need?" Max said asking Rosemary. "Well, I was thinking if we should invite grandma,grandpa, and father over for dinner." Rosemary said to him Max smiled softly. "That sounds a good idea, Ro." Max said to her smiling and once they arrived at their house. "Max. How has it been going with you and Rosemary?" Max's mom said to him "It's been great mom, raising my daughter this well. With a little help from Sharkboy." Max said reaching out and holding Sharkboy's hand. 

"So how long you two been together?" Max's dad said asking them. "Oh no, we're married about three years." Sharkboy said to his in-laws. "Where's the ring?" Max's Mom said to them and Max took off his glove and showed them the ring. Max's mom was excited.

**(Sorry if this is short. I'm barley good with stories)**


End file.
